


try try again

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Kara takes one for the team, Omega Lena, Pegging, all about that healthy sex and communication with just a smidge of quid pro quo, better believe everybody gives up that butt, label this crackfic and see yourself to the curb thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Kara has tried everything she can think of to get Lena to come back to the good side.Well, ALMOST everything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1133





	try try again

**Author's Note:**

> The existence of this fic should prove that there is no god because no one even attempted to stop me. 
> 
> This is 100% cheese and crack, enjoy and don’t @ me about using anal sex as behavioral therapy because Kelly has had Enough, frankly and I think we should all cut her some slack.

It starts like this: Kara tries every way she can think of to get Lena to quit Non Nocere. 

She knows she really should let Lena make the decision on her own. She knows she needs to step back. She knows she told Lena to be careful, and that’s enough. She knows if she pushes too hard, Lena will side with Lex, every time. She knows, she _knows_ , she knows. 

It doesn’t stop her. 

Texts. Emoji-laden, gif-spattered texts. Some of which Lena even responds to, but it’s never more than a one or two word response. Sometimes she hearts the pictures Kara sends of various dogs, but that’s it. 

So then, pastries. Belgium, France, Italy, Switzerland. Kara is scarfing handfuls of white chocolate Toberone mid-air on her way back, and she’s riding a sugar high hoping that the gesture will work, but Lena only looks mildly from her paperwork and tells her that ‘diabetic comas aren’t really in season, Kara’. 

Okay, fine. Next is animals. Lena likes animals. Despite her better judgement, despite her cool, collected nature, Lena _loves_ animals. Kara once saw her start crying over an emotional dog rescue video on The Dodo. She’s seen Lena stare wantonly at a kitten at an adoption event like it’s furry little belly was the second coming. She can utilize this to her advantage. Or so she thinks. 

But Lena isn’t in her office when Kara turns up with a freshly tree-plucked kitten, meowing in her arms. The new assistant (Kara thinks her name is Nina) blandly tells her that the office has a strict no-pet policy and Kara leaves, chagrined, with the kitten cheerfully biting a hole in the sleeve of her suit. She flies it back to its rightful owner, and feels unpleasantly one-upped. 

“You should give her space.” Alex reminds her not-so-patiently, for the third time that week. “Lena just tried to murder you like a month ago. She’s not ready for wine and pottery class yet.”

Kara looks up from the mobile site with hopeful eyes. “But they feature pairings with old romantic comedies!”

“That sounds awfully like a date.” Kelly pipes up, passing by with a plate of diced veggies and hummus. She offers a piece of bell pepper to her alpha, who takes it with a lovesick smile. “Do you want to date Lena, Kara?”

As usual, Kelly’s practiced tactician approach cuts right to the core of the matter and Kara is left gulping for several minutes. Then she laughs. It’s awkward. It’s _definitely_ an awkward laugh. 

“What? _No_. Lena just likes romantic comedies. It’s...I don’t know why you would even—“ She’s flailing, and she knows it when she sees Alex and Kelly exchange unpleasantly smug looks, so she changes tactics, midstream. “Hey Alex, since when do you eat any vegetable without a pizza underneath it?”

Alex shoots her a death glare that clearly reads _Since I started banging this incredibly hot health-conscious omega_ and starts to retort, but Kelly smoothly interrupts. “Kara, don’t try to deflect. Let’s talk about this. How _do_ you feel about Lena?”

Kara groans and lets her head drop into her hands. 

“She’s not going to talk about it.” Alex told her girlfriend, all-too-confidently. “She’s been in love with Lena Luthor for like, at least three years now, maybe four. But god help you if you bring it up rationally.”

“That’s unfair. This feels very unfair.” Kara hasn’t removed her head from her elbow. The table feels safer. 

Kelly touches her arm, and Kara rises to meet warmly concerned brown eyes. “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it, honestly. I don’t mean to gang up on you. But it’s clear to me you’re hurting. Why not get help to find a better way?”

Kara considers it. Then, as Alex’s jaw drops open in shock, she nods. “Yeah. Um. I guess so.”

“Are you fucking kidding—-“ Alex throws the bell pepper, uneaten, back down to her plate. “Three years of this and she gets it out of you in _thirty_ _seconds_?”

“I’m just that good.” Kelly informs Alex, silkily, with a kiss to the crown of her head. “Now eat your veggies.”

Alex watches her sit down at the table with a notepad and a pen in something like sublime appreciation, before she turns back to the plate and helps herself to a small mountain of broccoli and starts dipping it into the hummus like it’s going to cure cancer. Kara reaches for a carrot and gets her hand smacked away. “No eating time. Talking time. Talking about your painfully-obvious-crush-on-Lena time.”

“It’s not painfully obvious.” Kara snipes at her, flicking a glob of hummus onto her foster sister’s shirt. But then Kelly and Alex exchange another Look and her heart sinks. “Is it?”

“I mean.” Kelly exhales slowly. “I’d say I knew you liked Lena in the first twenty minutes of meeting you.” At Kara’s open mouth of shock, she shrugs. “You mentioned her six times. It was...noticeable.”

“I knew you liked her when she came into your apartment like six days after you two met. She asked you for a favor while biting her lip and you nearly mounted her on the spot.” 

“I did not _mount—_ “

“It really doesn’t matter if it’s obvious to us, Kara.” Kelly cuts in hurriedly, shooting Alex a Look of a different kind. “Is it obvious to _you_? Do you know how you feel? Or do you need time to figure that out?”

“No.” Kara admits, slowly. “I don’t need time.” 

Alex breaks out in a grin. “Look at you! That’s some good adult accessing of emotions right there.”

“Honey, you’re not helping.” Kelly closes her eyes slowly and opens them again. “Kara, do you think Lena knows how you feel?”

“No.” A twinge of guilt. “That’s probably another thing I should have told her, huh?”

“You said it, not me.” Kelly points with a carrot for emphasis. “I think maybe instead of trying to bribe Lena into forgiving you as a friend, you need to go to her as a prospective partner, and be honest with her.”

Kara blinks. She’s heard variations of this before from Alex, but somehow it sounds _better_ from Kelly. As her sister throws her hands up and makes a complicated noise in the background, Kara looks at Kelly’s patient brown eyes and starts nodding thoughtfully. 

***

So that starts Stage Two of Kara’s plan. 

The love confession stage. 

And, because she’s in somewhat of a hurry, she doesn’t take long to initiate it. 

“Lena, I’m in love with you.” She says the next day, arriving in Lena’s new LuthorCorp-not-LCorp office in a rush of air that disturbs a post board of hanging papers, sending a few fluttering to the ground. 

Lena puts her hand palm down on the desk and blinks at Kara for several full seconds. “I’m sorry— _what?”_

“I’m in love with you.” Kara repeats, patiently. She’s noticed humans sometimes need time to process information and she wants to be sure Lena hears her, because the omega is looking at her blankly like she’s never seen Kara before. “I’ve been in love with you for probably...um...three or four years now. And I thought you should know.”

Lena takes a series of slow, dedicated breaths. “Oh.”

“Yes.” Kara is concerned. Lena looks like she might throw up. Or pass out. The tips of her ears are very red. “Are you okay?”

The omega lets out a short, semi-hysterical bark of laughter. “Oh I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” 

She puts her head down on the desk and Kara hears a faintly muffled scream. 

“Lena, are you—“

“Miss Luthor, are you alright?” The new assistant—Nina or Mina, Kara can’t remember which, she just knows it rhymes with _Lena_ , which is funny—is standing in the doorway, looking distinctly concerned. She’s clutching a stack of papers that perhaps blew into the general office from Kara’s arrival, and looks relieved when she sees Kara there. “Oh, Supergirl. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

Lena raises her head. Her face is a mask of professionalism but there’s a few errant hairs sticking out from her immaculate bun and her eyes are strangely bright. “Everything’s fine Mia, Supergirl was just leaving.”

Mia— _that’s_ her name, now Kara remembers, she was probably just instinctively connecting her name to Lena’s and isn’t that _funny_ how brains work—nods quickly and disappears with discrete speed, the door thudding shut, and Kara has a second to process Lena’s words. 

“I am?” She asks, tilting her head to one side. 

“Yes.” Lena smooths her hair down with one tight, agitated hand and adjusts her skirt with the other. Her legs are lean and pale under the desk and Kara can see by her knees that she’s trembling, just a bit. “I’m sorry, but—yes. Please.”

“Okay.” Kara feels deflated, and her shoulders droop a bit. “I’m sorry. Was it not—did you not want—?”

“ _Kara_.” Lena’s voice has gone into that high register again. It sounds like she’s breathing through a straw. “I just need….time to process. This.” At Kara’s forlorn expression, she softens, just a little. “I’ll….I’ll text you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kara wants to say more, maybe find better, more effective words to cut through whatever fog Lena seems to be under. But she can sense she’ll send Lena into something like a hysterical fit if she stays, so she goes, looking over her shoulder one last time with brow knit to see Lena staring at her with something like disbelief and something like anger all in one. 

***

It’s radio silence for a week after that. 

Kara is distraught. She performs her rituals of despair—Netflix, ice cream, excessive Postmates delivery. Nothing helps. She doesn’t feel cleansed, she doesn’t feel relieved of burden. She feels _worse_. 

When Alex comes by with Kelly in tow, the omega pats her side as Alex raids her fridge for leftovers. “Give her time.” Kelly repeats, to all of Kara’s protests. “Just give her time, Kara.”

And she’s right, of course, but it doesn’t make that time any easier to pass. 

So she lets Alex take her to the park to feed the ducks and she lets Nia buy her a snow cone the size of her face and she generally _tries_ to feel better. And so she does, kind of. That amount of concentrated effort is good for something, after all. And the fresh air and sun always help her feel recharged. But when she goes home, at night, and lays in her bed looking at the paste-up glow stars on her ceiling arranged in the shape of Krypton’s constellations, all she does is think of Lena. 

Lena, Lena, Lena. 

***

When Lena texts her, finally, after an achingly long weekend in which Kara watched the entirety of Netflix’s animal-related documentary collection back to back, Kara nearly drops her phone. 

**_Why did you say that?_ **

**Lena 6:16PM**

Kara scrambles for her phone to give a response. She knows exactly what Lena is asking, of course. 

**_Because I meant it. Mean it, I mean._ **

**_I do._ **

**_Love you._ **

**Kara 6:17PM**

The phone is silent for a while. Not even the tease of the ‘typing’ dots. Kara stares at it so hard she feels like she might explode it with heat vision. 

**_Why now? Why say it now? We’ve been friends for four years._ **

**_I thought that was all you wanted._ **

**Lena 6:23PM**

Kara thinks hard about what to say. She thinks about telling Lena that she thought that was all she wanted until they weren’t friends anymore. She thinks about telling Lena that she doesn’t truly understand her feelings. She thinks about telling Lena all kinds of packages of truths, big and small. And in the end, she just tells her all of it. 

**_Because I’m scared you’re going to work with Lex. Because Non Nocere seems kinda evil and I don’t want to lose you. I wanted you to know that I love you, so you have that, as an option, I guess. I don’t know. I just figured it out recently, myself and when I did, I felt the need to tell you right away. I don’t want anymore secrets._ **

**Kara 6:30PM**

There aren’t any texts for a whole hour. Then:

**_Come over. We need to talk._ **

**Lena 7:38PM**

So Kara goes. 

She can’t deny she’s hopeful. It’s all she thinks about, on the flight over—granted that it only takes minutes. She’s brimming with it, buzzing with nervous potential energy. There’s so much unspoken. She doesn’t know what to expect. 

Lena is in a loose sweatshirt and a pair of sleep shorts when Kara arrives, and Kara recognizes them instantly—they’re Kara’s shorts. She left them here when she last came for a sleepover and an all night marathon of The Office. That was _months_ ago. Her heart hammers in hope as she glides down onto the balcony patio. 

Lena’s got her arms crossed over her belly, protectively. She looks unsure, and Kara longs to give her reasons to trust again. _Any_ reasons. “Thanks for coming. I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“I’ll always come when you call.” She reassures Lena. “You should know that.”

There’s silence as they look at each other. It’s long and weighty. Kara wants to kiss her but she knows it's the wrong time. That doesn’t stop her eyes from resting on Lena’s lips, though, and the lovely plush red of them. 

Lena sighs. Runs a tired hand through her hair. “Kara, I _want_ to trust you.”

Kara’s heart soars. “I want that too.” She tells Lena, earnestly. “Even if you don’t feel the same way. I just want our trust back.”

Lena looks at her through one tilted eye, considering. Then she speaks. “I do. Have feelings for you. The same as your feelings.”

Kara feels like a bomb has dropped in her abdomen. _Love_ . Lena is talking about _love_ , in the best way she knows how. It’s not an outright declaration but it’s as close to one as she’s going to probably get. She wants to fall to her knees and kiss the omega’s hands, but she manages to stay upright through sheer force of will. 

“And I know my brother is up to no good. As always.” She continues, appearing to give no notice to Kara’s facial emotional journey in the background. “But I just can’t shake the hurt.” 

Lena is speaking slowly, as if to herself, but Kara hangs on every word, tense in her belly. 

“I would _really_ like to not feel as hurt, but I do. I want to move on, feel better, trust that we can be better. I think about kissing you...touching you…” she sighs. “And then I remember how you lied to me. And how I lied to you. There’s so much rebuilding to be done here. And I don’t know if love can sustain through that.” Lena lifts her eyes to Kara’s, finally looking her full in the face. “Can it?”

Kara doesn’t know. She opens her mouth. Closes it again. _Rao_ , she wants the _right_ words to say. The best words. But she has none. 

“I want to try.” Kara says, finally. She hopes her eyes convey her truthfulness and intent and keeps them firm on Lena’s sad grey-green gaze. “I would do anything to rebuild what we had. Or give us a new start.” She wets her lips, feels the clench of earnestness in her gut. “Please, Lena, anything.”

“I don’t know. I have so much misplaced desire to punish you for lying. I feel like that has to be exorcised somehow. When I think about you kissing me, telling me you love me, I just feel like it’s unfair. Like you get away with it.” Lena shakes her head. “It’s unhealthy.”

“No, no I think you’re onto something there.” Kara perks, remembering her long talks with Kelly. “It’s healthy to get rid of anger. Maybe your desire to punish has merit.” These are word-for-word Kellyisms. She’s being a very good parrot, but she can tell Lena is listening, so she blunders on. “And hey, I’m Supergirl, right? Lena, I can take a little punishing. I’d _want_ to. For you.”

It’s only when she sees Lena flush that she realizes maybe she’s been a little _too_ earnest. Damn Earth sexual politics again. She always says something she doesn’t mean. Or maybe, she does mean it, but she doesn’t want to say it quite so bluntly. She doesn’t know. Either way Lena’s eyes have gone soft and round and she looks a little breathless. 

So maybe it’s good. 

She takes a risk. Pushes a little bit more into Lena’s personal space with a step. Takes her hands. “You can totally punish me. If that’s what you want.”

Lena’s breathing has gone a bit funny and her heart rate is all high and fast. Kara can hear it thrumming away. “Kara, that's—“ she swallows. Closes her eyes. Opens them again. “Let me think about it?”

“Okay.” Kara promises. Squeezes her hands softly, just a touch. Humans are so _fragile_. “As long as you need. I love you, Lena, I’m not going anywhere.”

When she turns to go, Lena pulls her back with a silken hand curled around her jaw. And then her lips land on Kara’s, pillowy and tingly-warm from the cinnamon heat of her breath. And Kara’s never had a kiss so sweetly unexpected and yet so desperately wanted. 

The kiss is tender and chaste for almost a full minute, then Lena parts her lips to exhale, and their tongues touch—a brief and heady spark of sensation. Lena lets out a quiet little noise, like a pleased humm, and then she steps back, and the kiss is over. 

“Thank you,” Lena says, almost whispering, as Kara blinks back to reality. “I want you to know that—well, I appreciate your patience.”

Kara flies away after that, heart full and body racing with shivers of heat, and it’s only a day later that she gets the text.

***

**_I’ve been thinking about what you said, and I think I have an idea of what we could try that could help._ **

**Lena 3:33AM**

**_You could let me peg you, if you’re willing_ **

**Lena 3:34AM**

***

“ _Hooo_ boy.” Is all Alex says when Kara asks _what’s pegging_ the next day over donut brunch. She breathes hard through her nose and bites her lip, shaking her head. Her voice has gone oddly high-pitched. “Is that….is that what Lena said she wants?”

“Yes.” Kara turns her phone over. 

Alex peruses it for a quick second, and then puts it down, cheeks flaming. She coughs. “Oh yeah, that’s...uh...that’s what she wants.”

“Well, what is it? Are you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep trying not to laugh at me?”

“You’re a grown alpha.” Alex pushes her phone back across the table. “Google it. Safe search _off_.”

So Kara does. “Oh.” She says, after a time. “Oh my.”

“Yeah.” Alex waits. 

“I’m not going to do it.” Kara pushes the phone back down, cheeks flaming. “That’s...that’s totally not what I meant. She’s—-well, that’s—I’m _not_ doing it.”

“Mmmmmm.” Alex stirs her coffee and says no more. 

***

Later that afternoon, at Alex’s apartment, as Kelly selects a Parks and Rec episode on the remote, Kara clears her throat: “I’m _considering_ it.”

“What?” Kelly asks. Then she makes a face at Alex. “Oh don’t be juvenile. You could have just used words like an adult instead of making an obscene hand gest—“

“What gestures?” Kara skids up off the couch and whips her head around, narrowing her eyes at Alex over the edge. “You better not be making fun over there. This is serious.”

“Yes. Let’s be very serious about you getting pegged by Lena Luthor.” Alex snorts into her wine glass. 

“Honey. Please.” Kelly murmurs, almost absentmindedly. 

“What? I’m not allowed to make light of this? It’s hilarious! You all know it is!” Alex flings a hand over to her sister, dramatically. “Kara is Supergirl, for Christ’s sake. She’s the world's strongest alpha. And Lena Luthor wants to bend her over and _rail_ _her_ _up_ _the—_ “

“It’s _cathartic_.” Kara is starting to wonder why she’s arguing for this. “She needs to believe she can trust me again.”

“And the way to a better lasting truth is through your asshole?”

“Alex, you’re being way too glib.” Kelly cuts through the elder alpha’s delighted cackling. 

Kelly turns back to Kara. “Let’s examine the pros here. Lena used clear communication. She’s reaching out. You’re an individual who happens to have both an extremely high pain tolerance _and_ a prostate gland. Those are all pluses. I think it could be fun for both of you, and definitely would work as a behavior therapy tactic.” 

She coughs. “Albeit a _very_ unorthodox one that I would never admit to suggesting in public.”

“Are you saying I should do it?” Kara asks. 

“I’m saying you getting a dick up the ass isn’t the worst thing that could be asked of you for a compromise so it’s probably best to consider it, yes.”

***

**_I’m willing. When do you want me to come over?_ **

**Kara 9:45PM**

**_I’m home now._ **

**Lena 10:01PM**

***

Even after the text, when she arrives, Lena looks mildly shocked. She’s sitting on her couch with a glass of whiskey in a heavy tumbler and she is staring open-mouthed as Kara touches down outside the balcony door. Her hand shakes as she sets the glass down on her stylishly-minimalist coffee table, and her heart is thudding all the way to unlock the door. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.” Lena says, wetting her lips. When Kara blinks at her, she explains. “I mean, yes, I _asked_ , but I was half-joking. Or, I don’t know, being deliberately obscene.”

“I think it’s a good idea. To help.” Kara shrugs. “And so does Kelly, I asked.”

“Kelly, as in your sister’s-girlfriend-Kelly?” Lena blanches. “You told Alex about this?”

“Lena.” Kara explains patiently. “I tell Alex about _everything_.”

Lena’s face goes through several stages in front of Kara’s eyes. Then, she softens. “Well, that’s….that’s a much healthier sibling relationship than mine, certainly.”

“Does it bother you?” Kara doesn’t make a move yet, although Lena’s bitten lower lip is calling for her thumb to soothe it. 

Lena shakes her head, after a decided second. “No. It doesn’t. I’m glad you have someone to talk to. Frankly, I should probably work on building those kinds of friend relationships myself.” She admits, somewhat ruefully staring into the middle distance. 

“Kelly’s very good.” Kara says, promptly. “She knew I loved you from two minutes of talking to me.”

“Oh.” Lena colors, briefly, as if she’s unused to Kara saying those words with such blithe unconcern. “That’s...that’s very perceptive.”

Kara takes a risk, and a step forward. She reaches for Lena’s hands and when they find hers, she folds her fingers protectively around them. “I’d do anything for you, Lena, and I don’t want those to be just words anymore. Let me prove it?”

Lena’s eyes are wide and round. Her lips are softly parted, and her breathing is rapid. “Okay.” She whispers, finally. 

***

They kiss again, in the dark of Lena’s bedroom, in between pulling Lena’s sweatshirt over her head and sweeping the cape off Kara’s shoulder. It’s tentative, seeking. Lena’s lips feel downy, like a memory foam mattress, and Kara wants to sink in, in, _in_. She finds herself stumbling forward, and they giggle, and kiss some more, even as the passion and pressure in their twining lower halves starts to build and pass back and forth. 

Lena is lovely and pale in the sparse light, and her skin is trembling when Kara touches her, molding a tender hand to the shape of her breast. When Kara kisses down her chin to her throat, she sighs and swallows, the muscles jumping under Kara’s lips. Everything about her is so much softer than Kara could have imagined, so much sweeter. She’s _beautiful_ and suddenly Kara’s forgotten about the whole reason she came over here in favor of kissing down to Lena’s dusty-pink nipples and circling them with her eager tongue. 

“K-Kara,” Lena lets out a low noise—it’s like a whimper mixed with a moan and it’s driving Kara crazy. “Take your suit off, please.”

“Okay.” She whispers, feeling heady and nervous in her lower belly. They’re really going to do this. _Rao_. She’s going to get naked with Lena. 

She gets the suit off with a minimum of stumbling, and by the time she’s hopping to remove one boot, Lena has wiggled free of Kara’s sleep shorts and is standing by the bed, looking at Kara’s back muscles red-faced and biting her lip. That lip has seen so much abuse. Kara wants to kiss it. She kicks her boot free and strides forward to do just that, and her hands get bold when Lena whimper-moans into her mouth. One hand plays with Lena’s nipples and the other slips down her belly, teasing over the ridge of her hipbone and Lena _gasps_ and pushes forward, needily, and it’s the best thing Kara’s ever felt. 

“Can I kiss you down there?” She asks Lena’s thudding pulse, with her lips grazing, and her voice has gone all gravelly and thick like she’s just swallowed a tar road. She swallows and tries again. “Wanna get you warmed up first. That’d probably be good, yeah?”

It’s questionable logic for their intended purpose, but Lena doesn’t point that out. She bites that poor bruised lip again and nods, eyes hazy green orbs, and Kara guides her knees back until she’s hitting the bed and laying down, with Kara crawling over her. 

Kara’s never done this. With a girl. With much of anyone, outside of Mon-El. She’s always wanted to, with Lena, but it’s different than her fantasies. It’s sometimes awkward, sometimes funny. It’s _powerful_ , how raw and real it is, to be kissing her way into Lena Luthor’s trembling thighs minutes after making a joke about biting her belly like a shark. She can feel Lena laughing even as she descends, and she can _smell_ her, musky and distinct. It’s not like perfume or chemical hair shampoo smells, it’s _real._

And everything gets very real, in the moment when she spreads Lena open for her and dives in with her mouth. And very messy. 

She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but she’s not an idiot, and she’s not sexless. She’s seen porn. She’s read things. So she knows to zero in on Lena’s clit, even when the omega’s hips jump hard against her mouth, and she knows to slide her fingers around in messy circles down below before she crooks the tip of one inside. 

Lena throws her head back. She looks incandescent, bright as morning in a dim world. “Oh my god, _Kara—_ “

“Do you want two?” Kara pushes an extra finger in, just a bit, to tease her meaning. “Or three?” She watches Lena’s face, sees how she reacts with dilated eyes and panting lips. “Or none?”

“ _Three_.” Lena breathes, fast and begging, just a bit. “But start with two.”

So that’s exactly what Kara does. She curls her fingers in, thrusts slow before she adds the third, and when Lena comes, it’s with a primitive, instinctual noise that she thinks the omega will be embarrassed about later, but it’s _hot._ The thighs clamping around her head, the hands scrabbling ineffectively at her hair—it’s all _hot._

And she feels like a real king when she kisses her way back up Lena’s shaking body after that. A Hero. A titan. A god.

Lena grabs her face in a disbelieving hand and kisses her even with her own slick tangled on their tongues and and and— _Rao_ Kara could get used to this. At any price. And maybe, heck, maybe she wants the price. A little. A _lot_ , who cares. 

She’s kind of excited now. A little restless. Her heart is jumping too, and that’s not from exertion, obviously. Her cock is hard and it’s pressed between them on Lena’s hip and, because of how close they are, she _knows_ that Lena _knows_ she’s _hard,_ and the tension is exquisite. She shifts, just a little, to bring the matter up to attention, and Lena curls and sighs against her. 

“So...uh…” Kara’s lips aren’t dry, but she wets them feverishly, tasting Lena all over again. “You wanna do that thing you mentioned?”

Lena draws back, and looks at her with a cocked eyebrow. _Rao_ , she loves that eyebrow. “Do _you_ want to do that thing I mentioned? 

“Yeah.” Kara breathes. She’s feeling fluttering things in her belly and her heart is thump-thumping away but she does. She wants it. So what if she’s an alpha? She wants the pleasure of it. She wants to feel Lena’s pleasure. There can’t be anything wrong with that. 

Plus she’s cheated a little with her x-ray vision to look into the drawers in the nightstand on the right side and she _knows_ Lena has a few toys and a harness there. She wonders, briefly, who used that harness last, and thinks _Andrea_ before blinking that thought away. The jealousy of that thought is brief and unimportant. It doesn’t matter. She’s nervous and hot and aching and she just _really_ wants to watch Lena put the harness on. It’s sexy in her head. She thinks it’ll be sexy in real life, because Lena is _definitely_ sexier in real life than in her head. 

So she looks at Lena and rubs her sexy bruised lower lip and says: “Let’s do it. I want to.”

“Are you sure?” Lena looks almost in awe. Maybe a little frightened. “Kara...I wasn’t….I don’t know that I was being 100% serious and I told you that, earlier.”

“I was.” Kara reminds her. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to show you how much I trust you. Plus you’re hot in leather and it’ll probably feel really good once I get over my squeamishness.” She shrugs, belying her reddening ears. “I think it’ll be fun.”

Lena studies her from the pillow. There’s a yawning chasm of potential in her eyes. Then she nods. “Okay, let’s do it.”

And it is definitely, _extremely_ , _unnecessarily_ hot watching her put the harness on. 

Kara doesn’t know why, but she’s fisting the sheets up in her hands and sweating—actually sweating—before Lena even finishes pulling the drawer open. It feels strange—because it’s Lena’s toys, Lena’s harness, she feels like she’s almost getting a snapshot into Lena’s sex life before her and it’s turning her on, weirdly enough. _Stupid_ hot to imagine some lean-limbed omega or beta slipping that harness on, and Lena laying where Kara is now, about to receive it….she should probably examine that, because she thinks she’s found a new kink, but it doesn’t matter because watching Lena do up the buckles with her eyes furrowed in concentration is the best thing she’s seen all week. 

Lena pauses, over the drawer. Her fingers trace the length of one of the toys, and Kara feels it in her cock like it’s a lifeline. Her hips jump, just a fraction of a second, and Lena watches her with interest. “Have you ever done this before?”

Kara considers and shakes her head. “Not really. Mon-El and I kinda just sucked each other off a lot. And there was some fingering, I guess.”

Lena’s colored a bright, lovely red. She looks lost in thought, for a moment, and then clears her throat. “Ah. O-okay. So I guess maybe this one?” She holds up an average-sized looking toy. It’s pretty thin and colored a nice gender-neutral shade of glitter purple. “Is this too big?”

Kara wants to laugh but instead she just leans back on the pile of pillows and languidly cups herself, running a hand up what she knows is an impressive length of cock, right to the pearling tip. She wipes her thumb through her pre-cum, and drags it back down to the base, pumping slowly. Lena’s eyes follow her the whole time and her hands have gone tight on the toy. 

“I’m Supergirl, remember?” She tells Lena, with no small hint of pride. “You can’t really hurt me, Lena. Use whatever one you want.”

Lena nods, silently, and slots the toy she’s holding into the harness like she can’t really think any further to select another one. She curls her hand around it once it’s in, slowly mimicking Kara’s stroking, and Kara _feels_ it again like it’s her own, which effectively cuts off her smirking. 

Lena finds a lube bottle with the other hand and Kara has a second to appreciate how well-used it is, before it’s being squeezed open over Lena’s lovely long fingers and stroked onto that ridiculously purple cock. Doesn’t matter that it’s glittery. Kara groans watching her and pumps her own hand harder. She crooks her knees up in invitation, tilting her hips forward. 

“You’re gonna make me feel so _good_.” She hears herself groan. “I can’t wait.”

“This is _not_ how I anticipated you reacting to this, but I’m so glad, darling.” Lena breathes, staring between Kara’s legs. Kara showered before she came and even did some internet research, so she knows she’s extra clean, but it still tingles when Lena looks so intently at her hole, stroking that dangling purple cock. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Yeah,” Kara hooks an ankle around Lena’s back and prods her closer, to which the omega obliges. The bed gives a little as she kneels. “You’re gonna. You look so hot like this. I wanna feel you.”

“Can I…” Lena looks down Kara’s body again, and heat is flaming in her cheeks. “Can I warm you up first?” She asks, quickly. 

Kara doesn’t understand. She gestures with the hand that isn’t wrapped around her cock to indicate how hard, how red, how thick and throbbing she is, and angles her hips up for emphasis. “Baby, I’m already ready for you.”

Lena flushes even more at the pet name, and her lips tremble, but she gives Kara a more direct look. “No, I mean….the way you warmed me up. Earlier.”

“Oh.” Kara breathes out when she gets Lena’s meaning, and suddenly she’s spurting a little fountain of pre-cum at the idea. “You wanna _rim_? Is that it, baby?”

Lena’s cheeks are flaming and she looks too embarrassed to speak, but she nods, jerkily. Kara’s delighted, and her hand pumps harder on her cock as she groans. “ _Rao_. Okay, yeah, let’s do that, you can do that. Wow. Oh man.”

She knows she should probably use better words, sexier words, and practice some real dirty talk, but she can’t think straight when Lena’s panting breath is descending past her aching cock and down her raised thighs, fingernails skating along the blond hairs there. She arches up, eager for the feel of Lena’s hot mouth, and oh—-

It’s better than she imagined. This night’s theme, apparently. 

Lena’s tongue is circling soft and wet, and her breath is coming in hot, heavy pants, and her hands are gripping Kara’s thighs like a tow rope in a stormy sea. She moans, whimpering a little into Kara’s ass, and then she dives in, really working her tongue in slick, heavy circles. She’s even dipping in a little bit, just sloppy and messy and all around way hotter and _dirtier_ than Kara would ever conceive of Lena Luthor, who appears to _love_ devoting herself to rimming Supergirl’s ass. When Lena moans, again, the sound vibrates through Kara’s body and she shudders hard, her cock throbbing, and has to pull Lena up. 

“I’m gonna come.” She pants, by way of apology, as Lena looks up in askance. She pulls the omega the rest of the way up her body and uses the weight of her to pin down her jumping, twitching cock, which relieves the pressure a bit. “Don’t wanna come til you’re inside, sorry.”

She kisses Lena, even when the omega tries to demure, and it’s kind of perfect, tasting herself on Lena after she’s been tasting Lena. “You’re so perfect.” She breathes into Lena’s lips. “That was so hot.”

Lena looks a little embarrassed still and maybe a touch ashamed of her eagerness, but Kara kisses that away as best she can, even when the omega trembles and asks if it was okay, _really_?

“Yes, really.” She tells Lena, wiggling her hips from below for emphasis. “I’m seriously about to bust over here. You better get in me soon.”

“God.” Lena moans into her neck and then lifts up. “Okay, yeah, yeah.”

She lines up, pressing the lube-slicked head against Kara’s slicked-up ass, and looks Kara in the eyes one final time for confirmation before she presses it in. 

It feels strange, the stretch. But not unpleasant. It doesn’t hurt, because nothing really hurts Kara, but the _pressure_ of it is intense. She likes it, frankly. Her mouth drops open and she moans out. “Lena, oh _wow_.”

“Is it okay?” Lena is watching the slow progress of sinking the toy into Kara’s ass, her brows knit and her lip worried between her teeth. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt. Feels good.” She pulls at Lena’s ass with her hands, palming the leather over her pale cheeks. “C’mon. I know you wanna get it deeper. I want it deeper. C’mon, Lena.”

Something flickers over Lena’s eyes, then. Her pupils darken and she leans over Kara, driving in just a bit more. “You wanna take your punishment, Supergirl?”

Oh, that’s hot. That’s _insanely_ hot. Kara nods rapidly, slamming her head up and down, and hitches her knees up higher, hand jerking on her cock. “Yeah, yeah, oh man, oh wow, _please_.” 

Lena bats her hand away from her dick, unthinkably, and Kara moans out. “No. No coming. Not yet. You said this would help me, and we’re gonna do it my way.”

Kara shudders all over and feels her cock leak a steady pulse onto her belly, arching in vain. “Yeah, yeah, baby whatever you want, just _please—_ “

The dildo presses into her until Lena’s hips are hitting into hers, and she lets out a very un-omega-like grunt that sends thrills through Kara’s whole existence and then she’s in _all the way—_

And then Lena fucks her. 

It’s deep and hard and the silly purple cock is jutting between her hips as she pants and it doesn’t look so silly anymore. Lena’s face is hovering above her own, eyes dark and hair down like a curtain around them, and she looks just. _so_. beautiful that Kara’s going to come from just looking into her eyes. 

But the pressure on that magical little spot inside her ass is definitely helping, oh yes. It’s helping a lot. 

Kara’s gonna come, she’s _gonna_ come, and she’s gonna _come_ . She can feel it so hard that her eyes wanna burst with heat vision and her toes are curling and the sheets are tearing from her grip. She is so perfectly _close_ and riding that edge for _so_ long as Lena pounds into her, staring into her eyes to watch her every move. It’s like being suspended in bliss. She can’t take it. 

Then Lena’s hand is slipping around her cock, molten hot and fingers slipping up and down in a quick, urgent pump. Her thumb rubs searing circles around Kara’s weeping tip, encouraging it to spill. 

“It’s okay. I want you to come, darling.” Her whisper is silk and sex and sending a seizure through Kara’s veins. “I know you’re close.”

Kara’s hand tightens on the sheets and Lena’s hand tightens on her dick and she’s pumping away, jerking towards her navel, as her hips roll up to give Lena deeper leverage. “So close.” She gasps out. “Lena, I—“

“Let go, my love.” Lena tells her, so sweetly, even as she’s ramming past Kara’s prostate with every rolling thrust. “Let go for me.”

So Kara does. 

She explodes, quite literally. Her cry is ripped from her throat, her hips jar roughly up into Lena’s thrusts, and she comes in a thick, glorious spray that almost hits her bottom lip, coating her from her butt to her chin. It’s….oh it’s a lot. It’s all over Lena’s hand and splashed up onto her tits and she definitely owes her another apology for that, but….it feels so good. So _good_. It’s probably the hardest she’s ever come in her whole life, and she savors it, toes clenching and unclenching, for a long, long time, before Lena kisses her slowly and withdraws. 

“Thank you.” Lena is whispering, when Kara comes back to consciousness. “That was so lovely, thank you. God, you’re….you’re just _everything_ , Kara, thank you.”

“Does this mean you’ll stop working with your stupid brother and come be my girlfriend?” Kara asks blearily, with one eye open and the other glued shut in lingering bliss. Lena laughs. 

“Oh darling. We are _well_ past that. But yes.” 

The clean up process takes about a half hour. They’re both exquisitely tender with each other, washing up in Lena’s lovely big shower. There are kisses and soft words and Kara manages to say some really, really right words, which makes Lena’s eyes round and wet and it’s perfect. 

Kara gets hard again at the sight of Lena’s soapy breasts, and Lena looks delightfully impressed, which prompts Kara to take her back to bed after a rinse, carrying her damp and giggling and gloriously naked onto the white sheets, even when Lena protests that they’re both still so wet. 

“I like you like this.” Kara promises, and then she’s kissing her way back down Lena’s belly again and the omega doesn’t protest anymore, just sighs and threads her hands through Kara’s hair. 

When she finally, _finally_ enters Lena (without a condom—the omega is on birth control and they’ve exchanged a lot of trust recently, after all), kissing her back onto the mattress on the bed that’s big enough for them to avoid even a Kara-sized wet spot, it’s like feeling the light of Argo again. Cheesy, but the only way she knows to describe it is like heaven. Warm, _tight_ , wet heaven. Gripping and pulsing and Lena’s nails pulling at her shoulders and her breasts in Kara’s face as she arches and lets out a soft, mewling cry that will linger in Kara’s memory for decades, she’s sure. 

They get messy again, and before long Lena’s whispered some suggestions into Kara’s moving ear that get played out in the form of some fingers slipped below Lena’s raised hips and into her come-slicked ass. She fucks her like that for a while, teasing it out, dipping in a little and then a lot, telling Lena how much she likes it, how hot it is. 

And Lena comes violently when Kara presses three big long fingers inside her ass and whispers raw into her throat: “Fair’s fair, right?”

There’s dawn coming over the horizon in big, purple-pink-orange-grey swoops when Lena begs her to finish in her ass. “ _Please_ ,” she nearly screams. “I want it too, _please.”_

And, well, fair’s fair, right?

Her cock goes into Lena slowly, so slowly, that the omega clenches on the sheets and pushes back against her, trying to make her rut. It’s exquisitely tight and she doesn’t want to hurt Lena, but the way Lena’s _demanding_ it….

She gives in, and ruts herself into oblivion inside Lena’s gloriously tight ass, and well, _wow_. 

She’s spent then, truly spent, with earned sweat and happy exhaustion in her limbs as she rolls off Lena and gently, _gently_ extracts herself from the omega’s ass. Lena doesn’t have superhuman pain tolerance, after all, but honestly, after what Kara just did to her, it’s possible she’s somehow grown some in the last twenty-four hours. There’s sun streaming through the windows, Lena’s makeup is smeared across the pillows, and there’s a heavy, musky smell of sex and come everywhere in this decadent penthouse. It’s the best morning she’s ever had. 

She leans down to kiss Lena, again, after the omega’s green eyes flutter open. And Lena says the most perfect words, then:

“Do you want breakfast?”

And of course, she does. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
